Trash
by little-noodle
Summary: AU- Sus calificaciones eran basura. Cambiarse de su escuela y perder a sus amigos para irse a un instituto elitista era basura. Pero, encontrarse a la persona que lo hizo sentir basura era doblemente basura... ¿o no?
1. Chapter 1

Levantándose a las 5 a.m. para hacer ejercicio riguroso padre e hijo, a las 6 a.m. descansar y tomar un baño, a las 7 a.m. desayuno y finalmente a las 8 a.m. irse al mismo instituto. Uno como profesor del gimnasio y otro como estudiante de 4to semestre. Rock Lee estaba a finales del periodo escolar mientras que su padre Might Guy, enseñaba más que nunca y ponía como locos a los estudiantes a correr.

En realidad Guy no era padre de Lee, sino que lo adoptó ya que sus verdaderos papás murieron en un accidente de tránsito cuando su hijo solo tenía 3 años. Guy era amigo cercano de ellos y cuando se enteró de la noticia y también que no tenían parientes de quién cuidar al pequeño, no dudó en hacer los trámites de adopción, tediosos e infernales ya que no era familiar de ningún tipo con el niño, pero lo consiguió. Desde ese entonces se volvieron inseparables.

Se parecen tanto físicamente como psicológicamente, aunque al principio no lo eran. Pero con el paso de los años y la manera de criar a Lee, adoptó los rasgos y la mentalidad de su padre postizo, tanto así que cualquiera diría que son realmente la misma sangre, sobre todo las cejas gruesas y el corte de tazón.

Los días pasan y para Rock Lee son los más terribles ya que están en época de exámenes finales es cuando más dolores de cabeza tiene, no era muy bueno estudiando y menos teniendo buena memoria; sin embargo, conseguía pasar sus exámenes con mínimas notas. Además que sus amigos Neji y Tenten conseguían pasarles algunas respuestas burlando la vigilancia de sus profesores. Así fue hasta que fue el último día de clases. Y el periodo cesó.

Guy revisa la boleta de calificaciones de Lee y en vez de enojarse por las calificaciones un poco bajas, lo felicita y le dice que no importa sacar notas regulares sino que aprenda todo lo bueno que le deje, además que sacó excelentes notas en el taller de artes marciales y gimnasio.

_"¡Todo por la juventud!"._ Así anima siempre a Lee y este responde lo mismo.

* * *

Cenando un delicioso banquete que pidieron a domicilio. Los dos comiendo como si no hubiera mañana

-Lee.- Guy lo llama. El nombrado lo voltea a ver y traga lo que estaba comiendo.

-¿Sí?

\- Verás...-Su padre toma un respiro y suelta las palabras.- Me ofrecieron un mejor trabajo.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué genial!, ¡siempre supe que eres el mejor!- Contesta con los ojos llenos de brillo y juventud en plenitud.

-¡Sí! ¡¿Y sabes a dónde?!- Pregunta con mucha emoción.

-¡Nooooo! ¡¿A dónde?!, ¡dimeeeeeee!

-Pues... ¡a una de los mejores bachilleratos de Tokio! ¡Y la paga es buenísima! ¿Te imaginas, ser uno de los profesores de gimnasia mejores pagados?

-¡En cuál, en cuál, en cuál!

-¡En el Instituto Konoha!

-¡Cielos! ¡Esto es lo más asombroso que he escuchado en mi vida!

Los dos chispeaban fuego por lo increíble que el dúo es.

-¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, por favor no me hagas esperar más!

-¡Podré inscribirte también a ti!, ¡me darán la oportunidad de darme una beca para ti!- Grita alzando los brazos esperando la misma respuesta.

-Geniaaaaaaa... ¿Qué?- Lee queda estupefacto, procesando lo que su padre le acaba de decir.

-¡Sí!... ¿hijo, estás bien?- Lo mira preocupado ya que ve a su hijo en un estado de petrificación.

-Eh.. sí, supongo.- Responde dubitativo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No te agrada la idea?

-Sí... bueno, en realidad no.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es por tus amigos, verdad?- Le pone una mano en su hombro.

-Sí, es que la verdad yo tengo mis amigos ahí y no me gustaría dejarlos en el último año.

-Lo sé, pero, ¿no te gustaría graduarte en una de las mejores escuelas del país? además recibirías una educación de calidad, incluso tus calificaciones mejorarían.

-Sería genial pero no sé...-Dice con la mirada baja.

-Piénsalo hijo, sabes que lo hago porque quiero darte lo mejor.- Le sonríe y guiña un ojo.

-Gracias, yo lo pensaré.

-¡Eso es todo! Ahora sigamos comiendo este delicioso manjar que casi cuesta un cuarto de mi salario.

-¡Sí!

Los dos siguieron devorando la comida.

Guy comprendía a la perfección a Lee, no obstante seguiría convenciéndolo a que vaya a esa escuela.

* * *

Llegaron las vacaciones de verano y aún Lee no sabía que elegir. Para darle la noticia a sus amigos los invitó a comer ramen en una restaurante que ellos concurrían mucho. En lo que esperaban sus órdenes platicaban.

-Vamos Rock Lee, dinos que es lo que tanto te preocupa.- Presiona Neji, un chico de pelo largo, tez blanca y ojos lila. Es conocido porque su humor no es muy bueno pero es muy buen amigo cuando entras en confianza.

-Sí, ayer nos dijiste por nuestro grupo de chat que querías decirnos algo importante.- Le sigue Tenten, ella tenía un vestido corto sin mangas tradicional chino, su peinado eran dos chongos. Parecía un panda.

-Es que a mi papá le ofrecieron un trabajo en el instituto Konoha...

-¡Oye qué bien! me alegro por ti Lee.- Muestra su emoción Tenten.

-Y... ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, genio?- Responde sarcástico su compañero.

-Es que también quiere que estudie ahí. Mi padre me conseguirá una beca.

\- Ohh, ya entiendo.- Tenten es la primera en entender el contexto.- Oye Lee, eso es genial pero ¿por qué te preocupa?

-Sí, ¿qué te aflige? ¿qué haya otro cabeza de hongo igual que tú?

-¡Eso no fue divertido Neji!- El otro sonríe mientras que la muchacha reía bajito.- Es que pasaré mi ultimo año sin ustedes, además me da un poco de miedo que sean estrictos. ¿Se imaginan que hayan maestras brujas sádicas como Anko?

Estos dos rompieron a carcajadas. El chico los miró con un puchero.

-¡Oigan!- Les llama la atención, emberrinchado.

-Es que... ja, ja, ja.- Trata de calmarse Tenten pero no lo logra.

-Ay Lee, nunca cambias.- Contesta Neji sonriente.

-Pero Lee, ¿qué tiene de malo? ya quisiera yo estudiar ahí. O sea, estar rodeada de amigas ricas es genial.

-No digas tonteras Tenten. Yo digo que le entres, estarás becado y con el salario que ganaría tu papá no habría problema.

-Claro que sí. Es una gran oportunidad Lee, además sería un plus en tu currículum.

-Y por nosotros no te preocupes, que estudies en otra escuela no significa que dejaremos de vernos para siempre.

-Ajá, seguiremos viéndonos en salidas.-Finaliza Tenten.

-¿En serio chicos?- Pregunta Rock Lee con destello esperanzador.

-Por supuesto.- Responden al unísono.

-Oh, gracias amigos, son los mejores del mundo.- Les dice dándoles un abrazo.

-Ya, ya. Que romántico eres cejas. Por cierto, mi prima Hinata está ahí, te encargo que la cuides de cualquier enclenque.

-¡Neji! déjala, ya está grandecita, Hanabi es más chica y ya tiene novio.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- Se altera y se levanta de su asiento.

-Ay, por favor. Ella misma me lo dijo. Y no tienes por qué quejarte, nosotros casi a su edad comenzamos a salir.- Neji la mira con desdén y ella se ríe de él por lo sobreprotector que llega a ser.

-Ja, ja, ja. Cuando llegue a casa le diré a mi papá que acepto la propuesta.

-Claro que sí cejitas, aprovéchalo.

-Ajá.- Le sigue Neji, aún molesto por lo de su prima.

Sus órdenes de comida llegan y siguen pasando el rato entre bromas a Neji y Rock Lee. Hasta que se van a sus casas.

Rock Lee ya no se siente desanimado por dejar de ver a sus amigos, sin embargo desearía que ellos lo acompañaran pero su situación económica no era tan alta como para inscribirlos en un instituto privado.

Might Guy no puede evitar llorar de alegría cuando su hijo le dice que se inscribirá para pasar su último año y se van a celebrar viendo películas y comiendo montones de golosinas.

Así pasaron las vacaciones y el día de clases llegó. Lee estaba nervioso y se preparaba su uniforme y su padre también.

Puede que no sea tan malo estar ahí. Tal vez sí, tal vez no...


	2. Chapter 2

No estaba nervioso, estaba nerviosísimo. Ya había salido de su casa junto con su padre a la estación del metro y este ya lo había notado intranquilo.

En las vacaciones Lee y Guy fueron a darse de baja en la preparatoria, se despidieron de maestros y algunos alumnos amigos de Rock Lee que tenían examen extraordinario; les desearon la mejor de las suerte a los dos y se les dijo que los extrañarían. Poco tiempo después visitaron las instalaciones de su nueva escuela, quedaron maravillados; nada que ver con el anterior bachillerato y plan de estudios era mucho mejor que cualquier escuela pública. El Instituto Konoha era relativamente nueva sin embargo adquirió un gran prestigio igualando a escuelas privadas más antiguas, es famosa por la variedad de talleres, materias y actividades extracurriculares fusionando cosas del occidente y el oriental, lo contemporáneo con lo tradicional, efectivamente era algo nuevo para el par ya que no estaban acostumbrados. Mientras tanto el más joven salía tanto como podía con su par de mejores amigos y mantenían comunicación en chat.

Justo en ese momento que Lee estaba viendo por la ventana del metro mientras avanzaba el transporte, sintió vibraciones en su bolsillo. Sacó su celular y vio las notificaciones, era de su grupo:

_"Equipo de los súper asistentes :v Hace un minuto._

_1010_🐼_: Suerteeee Leeeeeeeeee! nos dices como te fue jajaja ánimo no nos extrañes demasiado bestia verde xd tkm_

_Neji__H_👺_: A ver si no encuentras a otro cejotas cabeza de hongo, igual suerte."(1)_

Dio una leve sonrisa y tecleó en su móvil:

"_Gracias amikos yo también los quiero _ "

Aún así se veía alicaído. Su padre sentado a lado de él, lo ve de reojo y pone una mano en su hombro haciendo que este preste atención.

-¿Estás listo para este esperadísimo capítulo nuevo de nuestra asombrosa vida?- Le pregunta animado.

-La verdad...no.- Responde haciendo una mueca.

-Hijo, sé que estás triste porque ya no cursarás con tus amigos y no se graduarán juntos. Entiendo que llevan años juntos.- Hablaba comprensivo.

-Ya sé, pero, ¿y si es peor? quiero decir, si no consigo amigos nuevos, son más estrictos o peor, empeore en mis calificaciones.- Espeta preocupado.

-A ver, a ver. ¿Quién eres tú?- Le cuestiona serio.

-Ehh ¿Rock Lee?- Contesta dudoso.

-¿Quién es ese muchacho que tiene ganas de superarse en todo lo que se proponga?

-Yo...

-¿Y quién es el más guapísimo de todo Japón?- Interroga con los ojos brillando como estrellas y su voz aumentaba de volumen.

-Usted padre.- Alega aún desanimado.

-¡No, no! ¡Tú eres el hombre más guapo de Japón! y que digo de Japón ¡de todo el mundo!- Menea fuertemente la cabeza y le toma de los hombros a su hijo y lo sacude frenéticamente.- ¡Reacciona Lee! ¡Tu eres la gran bestia verde, no yo!

-Tiene razón padre.- Por fin reacciona a lo que su padre le hace entender.

-¡Muy bien! ¡¿Y quién va a conquistar esa escuela, va a derrochar talento y ganarse el amor de todas las chicas, además de tu precioso padre?!

-¡Yo, yo! ¡El fabuloso Rock Lee!- Replica cautivado.- ¡Todo el mundo caerá a nuestros pies!

-¡Así es! ¡Eso es lo que quiero escuchar!

-¡Sí, somo los mejores del planeta!

-¡Eso es todo! ¡Abrázame hijo!- Se dan un efusivo abrazo.

Estaban como la llama ardiente de la juventud sin darse cuenta que todos los pasajeros se los quedaban viendo desconcertados y de manera desagradable. Justo cuando el tren se detiene en la siguiente estación.

-Que suerte Lee. Ya llegamos a nuestro destino ¡ahora vayámonos a conquistar Konoha!- Apunta el dedo hacia la salida y se levantan.

-¡Oh sí!- Contesta chispeante y con los puños alzados.

Después de abandonar el subterráneo para ir al gran centro de Tokio, caminando varios metros y cuadras hasta llegar al majestuoso colegio. Volviendo a quedar asombrados, empezando a andar por la grande entrada que era un vasto camino de concreto y a los lados áreas verdes y árboles verdes y cuando llegan a la puerta de entrada se abrazan emocionados haciendo que todos lo volteen a ver raro. Y se separan cada uno a su destino.

Si no mal recuerda podía llegar sin problemas a su salón correspondiente. Andando a paso normal ve a todas las personas, unos hacían grupito para platicar, otros acomodaban las cosas de su casillero. Con eso último llega a su respectivo casillero a cambiarse sus zapatos por los _ubawaki_.(2)

Ya concluido poniéndose el calzado, retoma camino al salón. Paseando por los largos pasillos y escaleras, comienza a darse cuenta que los alumnos estaban entrando al salón de clases y se estaba vaciando los pasillos y él todavía no estaba dentro del suyo. Trata de no preocuparse pero no ayudaba mucho encontrar su número de clase.

-Oh no. Creo que me he perdido.- Sujeta fuertemente las asas de su mochila y siente una gota de sudor bajarle por la sien. Se estaba poniendo nervioso de nuevo.

Cada paso que daba veía más y más vacía las instalaciones . Lo más probable es que Guy ya estuviera en su lugar de trabajo, el gimnasio o el campo. Pensó que era mejor que lo acompañara hasta la puerta donde estaría él y se hubiera evitado andar caminando a la deriva. Cuando se detiene, el corazón le da vuelco al ver que todo estaba desolado. Respira agitado y sus nudillos estaban más apretados.

-Esto no puede estar pasando.- Se recarga en la pared y sus manos tapan su rostro. Su primer día y se supone que debería estar conquistando a todos sus compañeros, profesores y superiores. Se escuchan a lo lejos unos pasos pero el estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató.

-Oye.

-Uh.- Se quita las manos sorprendido. El que lo llama es un muchacho alto, de cabello rubio y despeinado con una banda en la frente, tenía marcas en las mejillas. Llevaba puesto el uniforme pero con la camisa desabotonada y sin fajar.

-Sí. ¿Estás llorando?- Le pregunta un poco burlesco y mantenía la mirada fija en él. Sus ojos eran azules.

-No, no. Eh.. es que yo...- Su mente se puso en blanco de repente y solo atinaba a balbucear.

-Ah ya, eres nuevo y te perdiste, ¿verdad?- Sonríe y se rasca la cabeza.

-Sí...

-¡Ah bueno! Dime tu salón y yo te digo donde queda.

-Umm, 502-B.-Atina a decir.

-¡Órale! vamos en el mismo salón. Entonces acompáñame.- Le pone una mano en la espalda. Ese chico sí que era confianzudo, pensó.

-Gracias, ehh...

-Naruto Uzumaki. Recuérdame bien nuevo amigo, yo algún día seré el presidente del corporativo de mi padre. ¡Espero y algún día seamos socios, de veras! ¡ja, ja!- Le sonreía mostrando casi todos los dientes mientras levantaba el pulgar emocionado.

-Gracias Naruto, yo soy Rock Lee. Y también me gustaría trabajar juntos en el futuro, será asombroso.-Suspira aliviado el castaño, al menos consiguió un nuevo amigo muy rápido.

-Oye, ¿te han dicho que tienes unas cejas gigantescas? ¡nunca había visto un tamaño así! ¡jajaja!

Caminando solo unos metros llegan por fin al salón, vaya no estaba tan perdido del todo. Entran con total confianza y todos estaban sentados y el profesor viéndolos fastidiado.

-Vaya joven Uzumaki. Es su primer día y llega tarde como siempre. Desde aquí se podía escuchar sus risas con el joven extraño. Pasen, la próxima se irán a detención.

-Ay por favor profe Kakashi, solo fueron un par de minutos. Apuesto que apenas y usted también llegó, ya lo conozco.-Argumenta Naruto, en realidad habían pasado 10.

-Mejor no me rete y tome asiento y haga el intento de verse decente portando bien su uniforme, insolente.-Lee su confianza se va hacia abajo, olvidó que iban tarde, y se dirige a uno de los lugares vacíos.- Oiga, antes que se siente. No lo conozco así que por favor pase al frente y preséntese.

-Oh claro.- Retorna y se pone de espaldas al pizarrón. Todos lo veían expectantes.- Buenos días, mi nombre es Rock Lee, tengo 18 años, si preguntan por qué esa edad, entré un año tarde a la primaria. Espero tener una buena estadía. Si desean... ¡llámenme gran bestia verde, ha!- Haciendo pose de pelea. Todos en el recinto se parten a carcajadas mientras el profesor lo veía seriamente.

-Entonces eres el alumno nuevo de transferencia, tome asiento, yo soy el profesor Kakashi Hatake doy la materia de cálculo. Y por favor, evítese hacer esta clase de ridiculeces y aléjese lo más que pueda de Naruto Uzumaki, el es tan payaso que no vaya a serle de mala influencia.- Vuelven a reírse pero más moderados, Lee va un poco avergonzado a su lugar hasta al final y para su sorpresa estaba a lado de su nuevo amigo.

-Oye cejotas.- Otra vez el mismo apodo, parece que nadie va usar el que se impuso.- No le hagas caso a ese espantapájaros, estuvo fantástico tu actuación, de veras. ¿No te molesta que te diga así?- Susurraba el rubio.

El muchacho meneaba la cabeza, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a los apodos y chistes de sus muy pero muy pobladas cejas.

-Qué les dije.- Regaña el maestro.

-¡Lo siento!- Se disculpan los dos.

Después de un largo rato, el castaño empieza a ver a todos sus compañeros de alrededor, y vio que varios eran apuestos y otras se veían lindas. Pero fijó su atención en una especial, era una chica de piel pálida y mejillas sonrosadas, la nariz era respingada, su cabello era corto sedoso y rosado; sus ojos eran verdes como jades. Ella estaba concentrada a la explicación que daba el maestro.

"_Vaya que es hermosa_". No pudo evitar pensar Lee.

En ese momento ella se da cuenta y le sonríe mientras hace un ligero saludo con la mano. Vuelve a lo suyo. Los labios los tenía en forma de corazón eran rojos y tenían sonroja el muchacho y su corazón late un poco más rápido.

"_Esta es mi oportunidad de tener una novia linda_".

* * *

Luego de dos clases. Da la hora de receso, todos espabilan a salir del recinto y unos cuantos se quedan a comer y charlar entre el grupo. Lee en ese momento se queda viendo y piensa si debería acompañar a Naruto, sin pensarlo el otro se le acerca sonriente como un gato.

-Qué haces ahí sentadote. Vámonos a la cafetería, estar en el salón es de aburridos.- Ordena Naruto.- Además te presentaré a todos mis amigos, ¡son buena onda, ya verás!

La cafetería era muy amplio, estaba llena de mesas y estas llenas de alumnos. Era como en las películas americanas. El estaba con las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba y Naruto estaba saludando a los conocidos que veía.

-Eres popular Naruto.- Le alaba.

-Ah ni te creas, ya quisiera serlo. El más popular es Sasuke, no sé que le ven tanto a ese tonto, pero bueno el es mi mejor amigo también.

-Ya veo.

-Sí, todas las chicas mueren por él. Incluso la que me gusta, Sakura, ella es muy preciosa. La vas a conocer, va en nuestro salón al igual que el tonto de Sasuke. ¡Ah, espero nunca le haga caso!

-Ja, ja, ja. Buena suerte Naruto.

-Gracias Lee. Ya llegamos. ¡Hola amigos ya llegué! ¡Miren, les presento a mi nuevo amigo Rock Lee!- Naruto lo toma de los hombros y lo presenta como si fuera Simba del Rey León.

-El sólo se presentó en la clase de Kakashi genio. Que flojera presentarme, ya que. Soy Shikamaru Nara.- Dice un chico de pelo largo recogido.

-Sasuke Uchiha, amigo de este idiota.- Mientras Naruto se queja de él, ve que es un joven muy guapo, por eso las mujeres estaban detrás de él.

-Ino Yamanaka. Me caíste muy bien cuando dijiste lo de bestia verde ja, ja.

-Sai.

-¡Ay amor, no seas tan seco con el nuevo!- Le reclama Ino. Rápido comprendió que esos dos eran novios.

-Chouji Akimichi, seremos muy buenos amigos solo si no tocas mi comida.- Naruto le murmura en el oído del moreno que estaba prohibido decirle gordo porque se ponía muy intenso. Él asintió.

-Hola Rock Lee. Soy Sakura Haruno, te saludé en la clase de Kakashi.- Era ella, la chica hermosa de la que se sintió flechado.

-¡Y mi futura novia!- Interrumpe Naruto, palidece el cejón. Entonces era Sakura de la que estaba enamorado Naruto.

-¡Ni en tus sueños, zopenco!- Le da un coscorrón fuerte a Naruto y este último chilla de dolor y aún así el seguía insistiendo.

"_Qué carácter_". Mala suerte para Lee, tendrá que amarla en secreto por el bien de sus nuevas amistades. Y peor aún, ella estaba enamorada del más popular.

Eran varios muchachos, también estaban 3 jóvenes que se unieron después: Kiba Inuzuka, un amante de los perros. Shino Aburame, un raro que le gustaban los insectos y por último la linda pero tímida Hinata Hyuuga, solo se saludaron ya que se conocen por su primo Neji. Se dio cuenta que esta chica siempre se ponía nerviosa y se ponía colorada cada vez que estaba cerca de Naruto. Pensó que era una gran oportunidad para que el ojiazul le haga caso (sin decirle nada a Neji) y así tener camino libre con Sakura.

En lo que todos le preguntaban a Lee cosas que hacen con todos los nuevos entre esas eran sobre sus gruesas cejas "_¿son naturales?_", el contestaba amable y siempre miraba de reojo a la ojiverde. Entre la plática Kiba pregunta por los "hermanos de la arena".

-¿Hermanos de la arena?- Cuestiona Lee, intrigado por el curioso apodo.

-Sí amigo van en nuestro grupo con Shino y Hinata, son 3 pero el mayor ya se graduó. Solo queda Temari, la cual estamos todos esperando que Shikamaru se le declare.

-Oye imbécil, cuántas veces tengo que decir que no me interesa ella.- Reclama el mencionado.

-¡Sí como no!- Responden todos al unísono. Lee ríe divertido.

-Y también queda _Tanuki._\- Continúa Kiba.- Él es el más chico. ¿Puedes creer que él y Temari van en la misma clase en el mismo grado?- El cejón queda sorprendido.(3)

-Oigan, Tanuki tiene un nombre. Le hacen poca justicia a un genio como él.- Se mete en la plática molesta Sakura.- Verás Lee, ese chico es un sabelotodo, te lo digo en serio. Habla 5 idiomas, incluso el latín. Saca notas perfectas en todas sus materias, hasta ponen exámenes especiales solo para el. Es un buen estratega para trabajos en equipo, es el mejor el _kendo_. incluso ha ganado concursos de conocimiento. Si no fuera porque él solo dejó que lo adelantaran un año, ya estuviera estudiando en la universidad a sus 15 años.

-Wow que increíble.- Habla sincero e impresionado Lee.- ¿Pero por qué le dicen Tanuki?

-¡Porque parece un mapache! ¡Ja,ja, ja, ja!- Interrumpe Naruto. La pelirrosada le da un zape.

-También es el jefe de su grupo, Lee.-Replica Sakura. Kiba vuelve a tomar tribuna.

-Sí, lo más probable es que esté con Temari, en la clase comiendo su bento, ellos son aburridos. Pocas veces se juntan con nosotros y deberían, Kankuro ya se graduó y son menos.

-¿Cómo que somos aburridos, apestoso a perro?

Todos voltean a ver a quien estaba hablando. Era una muchacha muy atractiva de cabello dorado con coletas. Acababa de llegar. Ella le toma del cuello a Inuzuka y lo amenaza con golpearlo si volvía hablar mal de ella y sus hermanos.

-Hola Temari, justo hablábamos de ti y tu hermano al chico nuevo, claro yo sí le decía cosas buenas no como estos zoquetes.- Saluda Sakura.

-¿Chico nuevo? ¿Es de tu clase Sakura?- interroga.-Espera y llega mi hermanito.

-Claro toma asiento.- Sakura hace espacio estratégico para que ella se siente con Shikamaru. Ella se da cuenta y la mira fastidiada, la ojiverde le guiña.

-¿Y bien quién es el nuevo?- Pregunta Temari incomodada por estar a lado de Nara.

Rock Lee intercambiaba palabras con Naruto, es llamado por Sakura y éste voltea rápido a su nuevo amor platónico.

-Es él Temari, se llama Rock Lee, el es mayor que nosotros. Llámalo bestia verde.- Todos se ríen por lo que declaró.

-Vaya. Mmm, esto es un poco raro pero creo que te conozco Rock Lee.- Declara mientras se cruza de brazos. El mencionado la ve y tiene un mal presentimiento porque siente que la conoce también.

-¿En serio?- Traga saliva aún con mala espina.- Porque yo...

-¡Ya llego Tanuki ja, ja!- Le corta Naruto. El castaño voltea a ver al que se aproxima a Temari.

Ese momento dejó de respirar.

La sangre siente que se drena del cuerpo, los ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas.

Quedó helado.

Tanuki, un muchacho de estatura mediana, piel blanca como la nieve. Cabello rojo como el granate. Los ojos aguamarina que eran cubiertos por unas marcadas ojeras.

No tenía duda, por eso Temari lo reconoció.

-Vo-voy al baño...- Anuncia Rock Lee.

-Oye, pero vamos a presentarte primero con Ga...

-¡Ya regreso!- Lo corta, se levanta rápido de su asiento y se va dirección de los sanitarios. Se pierde entre el alumnado que estaba más concurrido el espacio de la cafetería.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunta Sasuke.

-Ni idea. Debe ser que le dieron ganas de orinar por tomar tanto té en lo que platicábamos.- Argumenta Naruto, extrañado.

-No tenías que decir eso, asqueroso.- Se queja Sakura y las chicas que estaban ahí.

Corre primero a encerrarse al primer cubículo desocupado del baño. Cerrando la puerta seguido se recarga en la puerta. Agitado y el corazón a mil por hora, cierra los ojos fuertemente.

Da un intenso suspiro.

Jamás se esperaba eso.

Creía que ya no lo volvería a ver. Pero como no lo dedujo.

"_Esto no me puede estar pasando_", pensó frustrado con las manos en el rostro para después pasárselos por el cabello intentando encontrar respuestas, como le pasó hace unas horas.

Eran hermanos de la arena por su apellido Sabaku. Temari Sabaku, no sabía que ella se llama así, solo sabía su cara.

Pero él. Él sabía su nombre, su apellido y su rostro y el pasado que tuvo con él.

Gaara Sabaku, el que lo hizo sentir una total basura.

El que casi le arruina su vida.

* * *

_1) Es una conversación de Whatsapp y los errores ortográficos son a propósito. El título del grupo de chat es una referencia a la película Sky High._

_(2) Los Ubawaki son zapatillas blancas especiales que usan en la escuela o trabajo, son usados por cuestión de higiene. En el anime escolar es normal ver a los personajes calzándolos._

_(3) Tanuki es perro mapache y el Shukaku es uno de ellos. También porque Gaara tiene ojeras muy oscuras y parece mapache :v._

_La historia la publiqué también en Wattpad y tiene imágenes adicionales búsquenla como Trash de little-noodle (o también búsqueme como la autora little-noodle)._

_ story/178313836-trash_


	3. Chapter 3

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado refugiando, solo esperaba a que diera fin el receso y regresar a sus clases. Escuchaba los pasos de otros estudiantes entrando y saliendo del sanitario, a veces conversando. No era la primera vez que se escondía en un baño, hacía muchos años que era parte de su rutina de supervivencia, oculto en el último cubículo estando sentado y encogido en el retrete para que no vieran por debajo de la puerta los pies; escogía el de final porque nadie entraba ni de chiste al último por una leyenda famosa de la cual jamás creyó pues sus miedos eran más reales. Era demasiado estratégico para él.

Así estaba exactamente igual, hecho un ovillo con el mentón tapado entre las rodillas. Se sentía más calmado ahora. El típico timbre suena señal clara para regresar a sus salones, suspira aliviado por estar en la misma posición hacía varios largos minutos, sin embargo aún no se atrevía a salir del diminuto espacio.

"_¿Seguirán ahí?_" Se preguntó a sí mismo.

En eso un grupo de varones entran abruptamente al baño queriendo realizar sus necesidades fisiológicas de prisa antes de que comience la hora de clase, entre acaloradas pláticas y risas. Eso reprimió más a Lee de salir. Luego de 5 minutos vuelve a estar solitario el sanitario. El moreno agarra valor y sale finalmente del sanitario. La cafetería solo quedaban pocos estudiantes y sus nuevos compañeros y amigos ya no estaban. Ni siquiera estaban su bento y su termo del té.

Se apresura llegar a su salón antes de quedar en vergüenza de nuevo por entrar tarde. Frente la puerta se detiene y lentamente la abre. Ya estaban todos en sus lugares y había una profesora en el escritorio. Afortunadamente ella fue más amable y dio permiso a que este pasara.

—Bien. Creo que ahora son todos. Algunos ya me conocen, no obstante veo caras nuevas así que me presento como Kurenai y seré su maestra de Historia.

Lee ya estaba en su asiento cuando Naruto a su lado se inclina indiscretamente.

—Oye cejotas. ¿Te hizo mal la comida?—Pregunta preocupado.

—¿Eh? pero que dices.—Se queda descolocado.

—Es que te fuiste al baño y ya no volviste.

—Ah... es que...— Su mente trataba de carburar una excusa y se sentía intimidado por los ojos de Naruto.-... salí a recorrer la escuela.

—Oh, ya entiendo. De habérmelo dicho antes, te hubiera acompañado.— le respondió con gesto sonriente.- Sakura se trajo tu bento, ¿no es un amor ella?

—Ah... sí...— "_Es la chica de mi sueños_".

* * *

Volviendo a su casa con su padre, Guy le contaba apasionado sobre su primer día y como puso a correr 10 vueltas a sus alumnos y ellos no podían dar más después de la quinta vuelta pero consiguió que las dieran todas.

"_¡Ellos aún no despiertan la flamante llama de la juventud!_"

Lee escuchaba atento y riéndose de las ocurrencias de su padre putativo. Se siente alegre que le haya ido muy bien y que él si estaba conquistando la escuela.

—Y bien mi hermoso hijo. ¿Cómo reaccionaron todos ante su majestuosidad?— El moreno le cuestiona expectante.

—Pues... bien.— Responde medio dudoso.— Hice nuevos amigos.

—¿En serio Lee? ¡Te felicito!— Le abraza eufórico mientras le sacudía el pelo azabache. —Sabía que lo lograrías. Dime quiénes son.

—Naruto Uzumaki él me ayudó a encontrar mi salón, Sakura Haruno ella me dio mi bento que estaba dejando olvidado, Kiba y otros aún que no recuerdo sus nombres.

—Ah, eso es lo de menos, ya verás que pronto te sabrás hasta el nombre de los profesores. — Le comenta aún emocionado.— Entonces... ¿Sakura, eh? ¿Es linda ella?

—Sí lo es y mucho, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Naruto está enamorado de ella, y peor porque ella le gusta otro chico.

—Ah, por favor Lee. Ella se dará cuenta que eres el mejor partido para ella que Naruto y el tal susodicho.— Le palmea la espalda, el otro le responde con gesto sugestivo y animado.— Al parecer que tuviste un excelente día. No tuviste momentos desagradables, ¿verdad?

—Ah, ajá.—Le contesta intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

Por dentro se sentía mal. No podía mentirle a su papá pero esta vez lo consideró necesario. Aún no se sentía listo para decirle que se encontró una persona que le hizo mal en su pasado y él también lo conocía.

* * *

Pasaron 4 días después del inicio de clases y aún Rock Lee se acostumbraba del todo a su nueva etapa escolar.

Bueno, sí había vuelto a una vieja costumbre: Irse a esconder en los baños en los recesos.

Ya que eran varias clases por día, se habían dos recesos o incluso una hora libre. No siempre terminaba en el baño en las media hora. Convencía a Naruto que se quedaría en el salón porque necesitaba un poco más de tranquilidad y así comía su almuerzo sin preocupaciones.

Pero cada vez que salían a la cafetería por dentro rezaba para no encontrárselo. Un par de veces tuvo suerte ya que no apareció, incluso se quedaba cuando estaba la mayor pero trataba lo menos posible de entrar en contacto con la muchacha. Sin embargo, siempre que se aproximaban los dos hermanos de la arena, era alerta para él y era ida segura al baño.

Hoy no era la excepción. Volviendo a estar en último y prohibido retrete del baño de hombres estaba encogido de nuevo.

Si bien, el ya había "superado" y dejó atrás todo ese oscuro suceso de su vida. Entonces ¿por qué seguía refundido en el sanitario? Era instinto de él, algo irracional. Ya no debería ni siquiera importar verlo o hacer lo mismo con Temari.

Con las palmas de las manos se pegaba varias veces en la frente.

Ya no quiere seguir siendo un gallina. Ya no tiene que serlo, debe demostrar con seguridad que el no le importa en lo más mínimo y que actuará con total indiferencia. Su padre le enseñó a ser un hombre y él va a comportar como uno.

—Esto es ridículo.— Luego de escuchar fluir el agua de un urinario de alguien afuera. Otra vez envalentonado, se levanta seguro y sale de un portazo.

—Por supuesto que eres ridículo.— Una voz lo interrumpe.

—¡¿Eh?!— Casi queda patas arriba del susto.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba recargado en la puerta del baño con los brazos cruzados, con mirada intimidante. Sólo eran ellos dos.

—Con permiso.—Lee lo ve molesto y quiere hacerlo de un lado.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?— Le impide el paso.—Si tanto te la pasas aquí, qué tiene de malo quedarse un rato más.—Le sonríe desafiante.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te he hecho algo malo?—Antes no quería salir del cubículo, ahora busca salir como a dé lugar.

—A mí no. Pero se nota y todos ven que lo estás evitando. ¿Qué te traes con él, eh?

Lo han descubierto.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.— Por primera vez se porta molesto con alguien de sus compañeros.

—Mira tú. Nos incumbe a todos, es nuestro compañero y por lo visto no te cae nada bien. No, mejor dicho, huyes como una rata presa de un gato.

—Oye, sólo necesito salir. ¿Quieres?— Avanza a la puerta para abrir la manija pero de nuevo es detenido.— Sasuke, el único que no me cae bien eres tú. Tú te robaste el amor de Sakura y ahora quieres meterte en mis asuntos personales.

-¡Ja! ahora resulta. ¿Ella? no me interesa, te la regalo.— Se burla haciendo encender la llama interna de el cejón.— De todos modos no le hará caso a un cobarde... cejas de azotador.

—Suficiente. Ya me tienes harto. Si no me dejas salir por las buenas, será por las malas.— Le hace pose de pelea y se va directo al de cabello negro.

Antes de que asestarle un puñetazo Sasuke lo esquiva y lo patea por la espalda. Este se golpea con la puerta, furioso se lanza con el Uchiha e intenta propinarle varios golpes pero el otro logra huir de ellos el y también busca pegarle en la cara no obstante Lee zigzagueaba para evitar recibirlos.

Sasuke le atina un puñetazo al estómago del moreno tirándolo al suelo. Antes de que Lee pudiera levantarse, el ojinegro se para entre las piernas de él.

—Tan cobarde que no me pudiste ni siquiera hacerme un rasguño.— Con sonrisa sarcástica lo ve sin bajar la cabeza y está a punto de patearlo en el abdomen.

Lee reacciona rápido y con todas sus fuerzas da una patada en la pierna de su contrincante. El otro cayendo de picada le da tiempo de quitarse y volverse a parar.

El pelinegro queda tumbado boca abajo en el piso y grita de dolor porque no pudo a tiempo evitar golpearse la cabeza.

Rock Lee lo ve al otro visiblemente derrotado y abre la puerta del sanitario para salir. Antes de que la cierre le dice al aún en el suelo tocándose la frente Sasuke.

—Que quede claro. Nunca más vuelvas a hablar así de Sakura y mis cejas.

Cierra azotando la puerta con la victoria en sus manos.

* * *

A paso apresurado pero muy seguro de sí mismo se dirige a las mesas de todos sus amigos contento.

Llega a las mesas y están los que quería ver.

—¡Miren! ¡Rock Lee por fin regresa del baño!— Vocea Naruto y los demás le siguen el relajo entre risas y aplausos.

Lee no puede sentirse más pletórico dejando la vergüenza a un lado. Todos lo miran divertidos a excepción de el siempre serio Shino, Temari y _Tanuki _o mejor dicho Gaara. Lee se da cuenta cuando lo ve a los ojos y para su sorpresa de él mismo disminuye la sonrisa y voltea el rostro indiferente pero orgulloso al pelirrojo.

—Vaya, tus problemas estomacales han desaparecido.— Le dice Shikamaru riendo.

—Ni que lo digas. Además me enseñó una clase de taijustsu. ¿O no es así Lee?— Se manifiesta Sasuke posándose a lado de el moreno. El muchacho lo ve sin inmutarse.

—¿En serio? No sabía que pelearas Lee.— Le comenta Ino que estaba pegada del brazo a Sai.

—Claro, llevo años practicándolo. Y me puedo defender muy bien.— Le responde con sonrisa socarrona para que le caiga el piedrazo a Sasuke y muy de sus andentros a Gaara. Mientras tanto las chicas se asombraron porque Lee no parecía del tipo que le gustara las artes marciales.

Por dentro Lee estaba ansioso de comentarles a sus amigos Neji y Tenten el suceso que marcará la historia de todo Japón si quería.

Ese día Rock Lee finalmente conquistó el Instituto Konoha.


End file.
